As distinct from precision target shooting wherein the shooter takes precise aim of a target through a pair of sights disposed at the extremes of the gun barrel, a moving target shooter adopts a different strategy, of accurately "pointing" the gun barrel after raising, or "mounting" the gun. In less than 11/2 seconds, the moving target, or "wing" shooter must first acquire the target in his view, second determine the proper position at which to point the gun. Simultaneously with acquiring the target, the shooter must mount the gun and acquire optimum pointing control of the gun. Moreover, it is preferable that while determining the proper position at which to point the gun, the gun is simultaneously pointed to that position and thereafter fired. However, traditional gun sights require the shooter to alternate between or compromise the target and gun related tasks, reducing accuracy.
Gun pointing aids such as single point sights located at the distal end of the barrel are intended to simplify the pointing process; however, as both eyes can see the same single point sight, it is instantly ambiguous which perceived point corresponds to the proper gun pointing. Attempts to interpose a lateral shield to cut off the view from the non-shooting eye are often ineffective during the mounting phase of shooting, and add little or nothing to aid the further optimization of pointing once the gun is mounted.
Sights mounted on the distal end of the gun barrel presenting an illuminated light having restricted range of viewing requires the shooter to limit the range of distal end gun motion and to fairly exactly point the gun barrel before the light begins to be seen. Alternately, a highly collimated light as may be provided by a long (&gt;12") collimating tube delays or confuses the shooter by making it difficult to acquire the sight. Moreover, once seen, the light adds no further guidance on improving the pointing of the gun barrel, or precise targeting if sufficient time is available.